


This Is What You Came For

by madina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madina/pseuds/madina
Summary: Steve Rogers is in the midst of a bout of insecurity but Natasha gives him a little kick in the ass.Loosely but definitely influenced by This Is What You Came For by Calvin Harris and Rihanna.





	This Is What You Came For

Steve felt like he was suffocating in his suit. He hated how constricting and uncomfortable a suit felt. He’d much rather be wearing his uniform or something casual like sweats or those nifty basketball shorts Sam had introduced him to.

“Steve, care for a drink?” Natasha offered him a glass of something undeniably alcoholic and he was raised with manners so he wouldn’t let her keep holding it.

She was stunning in a bold black number with a plunging neckline and high slit to match. She had the room simpering but her aura left nobody brave enough to pursue her. Steve was grateful for her company.

“Thank you.” Steve said, taking the drink and consuming it in the same breath.

Her right red eyebrow quirked, “clearly you weren’t thirsty.”

She didn’t have his attention and she knew it. Steve’s gaze was locked on Tony Stark, who was dashing and knew it in a well-coordinated and undoubtedly expensive suit, and currently entertaining a more than modicum crowd.

“You’re not feeling neglected, are you?” She muses with a smirk.

She meant it as a joke but the darkness that overcame Steve’s face was answer enough. Steve wasn’t a particularly needy man but she knew that he still harbored decades of insecurities and a wicked inferiority complex. They only multiplied when Tony and Steve started dating.

Her heart didn’t give access to much, or to many, but Steve was one of her handful of exceptions. She didn’t like to see the pain upon her dear friend’s face.

Steve wasn’t one to divulge in his feelings either but he couldn’t hide his pain this time around for it was too severe. “I look _ridiculous_ in this suit.” He tugged on his black suit jacket. “I don’t _belong_ here.”

“And you’re here anyway.” She says with no judgment.

Steve brings his fingers up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. “I know I’m being dramatic but I have nothing else to do but watch him with all those _people_ and I feel so _invisible—_ no that sounds awful. That sounds like I’m insinuating that Tony is making me feel invisible or that he’s ignoring me, which he isn’t! I just don’t _fit_ in here, Natasha. There’re so many people that are better suited for this life.”

This life meaning an extravagant life in the spotlight, dawning designer clothes, deserving of international attention because of beauty alone, or in Tony’s case sheer intelligence and merit. That could do more than smile and nod at Tony’s side because he’s so awkward and out of his depth.

“So many people are fighting for his attention and I—I sound so juvenile but—“ He couldn’t finish his sentence because of how embarrassing it was and the shade of his ears were a pretty pink.

“Steve,” Natasha begins firmly, “this is because of low self esteem, which is something you have to work on. That is an issue of yours and you can’t project that onto Tony.”

Steve’s face blanched. “What—no!”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Look, I know you feel inadequate because of how unconventionally you looked in your youth. You were short, skinny, plagued with numerous medical issues and not to mention queer as shit and being rejected, bullied and ridiculed for your appearance and your health was the beginning of these deeply ingrained insecurities you continue to harbor regardless of the serum and the subsequent change in your appearance and health.”

Steve’s jaw dropped, quivering as he tried to come up with something to say in defense of himself at her psychobabble.

“Now.” She clears her throat completely ignoring his stammering. “If you would be so kind as to turn around, you’ll see that Tony is not only staring at you as you’re gaping like a fish but he’s gazing as you with so much adoration that it is going to induce my gag reflex.”

It was true. Tony Stark’s dark eyes were focused on Steve’s side profile and his entire attention was on his lover. Steve was so distracted by his embarrassment that he wasn’t aware that Tony was walking towards them.

“I’m not a hopeless romantic like either of you.” Natasha smirks through her obvious lie that she would never admit to under any circumstances. “But as to quote so many romantic comedies, he only has eyes for you, Steve. The world is watching Tony Stark but he’s looking at _you_ and _o_ _nly_ you.”

Steve’s pallor looked to be inflamed as he blushed madly at her words. “Natasha!”

“You wouldn’t happen to be talking about me, would you, Agent Romanoff?” Tony Stark’s voice muses, his brown eyes alight with amusement.

She wrinkles her nose because the man isn’t even looking at her yet has the gall to ask her a direct question.

He’s gazing into Steve’s eyes and Steve is utterly lost to her as he gazes in return. Tony reaches upward to caress Steve’s freshly shaven cheek with the tips of his fingers. “Care for a dance, my love?”

Steve’s knees buckle under the beauty of Tony’s eyes, the quirk of his smile and the smoothness of the endearment whispered to him. His insecurities are long forgotten as Tony guides him onto the dance floor.

Natasha idly watches on, taking another glass of champagne from a waitress and sneering, “don’t even think about it” to some poor fellow who was drunk enough to try and hit on the Black Widow.

On the dance floor, in their own little world, Tony’s softly spoken “I love you” into the small space between them, kicks out any remaining insecurity Steve feels for the duration of the night, and with some future work, hopefully they won’t be such a disruption anymore.

As Tony leans up and kisses Steve breathless and thoughtless, Steve knows that one day he could one day feel secure enough not to drown in those dark thoughts that continue to plague him, and instead drown in the darkness of Tony’s eyes.  


End file.
